Many railing installations in or around a building are designed to be permanent. They are designed to last as long as the building or grounds themselves. Even when alterations are made to the original structure or grounds, these alterations are designed to be permanent as well. In the past, permanent changes were the most effective and cost efficient ways of altering a building or grounds. Carpentry and contracting work is expensive and is not undertaken unless the resulting work is meant to persist for an extended period of time. Many people enjoy performing carpentry and other building or construction repairs and updates themselves but projects of this nature tend to be time consuming as well as expensive.
The expensive and time consuming nature of updating a building or grounds means that installing safe and reliable temporary updates are impractical. This is true of providing safety railing in homes where children are resident. Children, because of their diminutive stature, have difficulty using an existing railing that is designed for adults. Because of this, they may have to navigate stairs or walkways without the benefit of using a railing at all. Providing another permanent, supplementary railing expressly for the use of children is not an optimal solution because as the children grow, they will cease using the temporary railing and it will become superfluous. Furthermore, temporary railings may also improve the safety of passages and stairwells for the elderly and people with disabilities.
It would be beneficial to have a system and apparatus for providing a temporary railing in a stairway or in a passageway. It would be beneficial to have a temporary railing system that has easily adjustable supports that allow for the railing system to be fitted to a variety of stairwells and passageways. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to have a temporary railing system and apparatus that can be adjusted and refitted to meet the needs of the users as the needs of the users change, such as when a child grows up. Moreover, it would be beneficial to provide the temporary railing system as a self-contained kit that can be easily installed and removed by a layperson.